Snake and Fox
by SparkleMc404
Summary: Summary: Naruto is raised by Orochimaru to be his weapon. Ever since Naruto was kidnapped when he was 10 Konaha have been trying to find him. When they finally do and rescue him from Orochimaru Naruto is twelve and placed on Team seven. How will Naruto being raised by Orochimaru change the story line of Naruto? Also NaruHina! Naruto is super strong and smart!


**Naruto Fanfic: Snake and Fox **

**Summary: Naruto is raised by Orochimaru to be his weapon. Ever since Naruto was kidnapped when he was 10 Konaha have been trying to find him. When they finally do and rescue him from Orochimaru Naruto is twelve and placed on Team seven. How will Naruto being raised by Orochimaru change the story line of Naruto? Also NaruHina! Naruto is super cool after being raised by Orochimaru and several girls might be falling for him. Hehe**

**Location: Unknown **

"Hello my little Naruto-Kun." Orochimaru said sweetly.

"Hello." Naruto said in a dark tone.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" Orochimaru asked.

"Your not my father." Naruto said in the same voice.

"Well I adopted you my little Naruto-Kun." Orochimaru said with a smile.

"You stole me." Naruto stated.

"We have training to do. Meet Kabuto and I in your training cell. In 20 minutesssssssssssss." He said extending his s in a snakish fashion. Naruto nodded and then Orochimaru took his leave. Naruto looked up at the conreat ceiling. Naruto hated his training cell. It was a cell he stood in. He would practice jutsus and such in it but if he did it wrong he would be electrocuted. Naruto had been living with Orochimaru for about 2 years now. The creepy guy always referred to Naruto as 'his little Naruto-kun' or even worse 'son'. Orochimaru and Kabuto ran test and experiments on Naruto all the time. They also gave him lots of drugs and steroids to make him stronger. Naruto missed his old live. Even if the village hated him. Here Naruto never gets to go outside. It's always dark. He is either doing brutal training or being inserted with some kinda experiment. Sometimes they work and make him stronger but most of the time they make him feel sick for a while. Even if he feels sick he still has to train. If he's not doing that (Which he usually is) he is laying on his uncomfortable grey bed looking at the grey walls.

After twenty minutes Naruto left his chamber. He walked down the creepy candle lit halls until he reached is training cell.

"Ah son you are here excellent." Orochimaru said.

"Today we want to see your progress in the Spiraling blast jutsu." Kabuto said. Naruto nodded and stepped into his rather large cage. Orochimaru stood by the switch that electrocutes the cage ready to pull the switch if he is not pleased. Naruto preformed the seals, then put one hand over his chest and another cupping his lips. Then a blast of wind expelled from his mouth in a cone effect . It spun for 8 feet until it hit the concrete wall directly across from Naruto. The wind vanished leaving a ruffed up and thickly scrapped wall. Naruto looked over to see Kabuto and Orochimaru smirking.

"well done my son you have preformed the jutsu well." Orochimaru said.

"Thank you, may I leave?" He said in his usual (usual ever since Orochimaru stole him) bored voice.

"Perform the Whirlwind Prison Jutsu and you may." Orochimaru said.

"I can't do that one yet." Naruto said darkly.

" Well you are to stay here until you complete it. The cameras will be recording." Orochimaru said as he locked the cage.

"Goodbye Naruto-Kun. Good luck." Kabuto said in a way that seemed like he enjoyed the fact that Naruto had to stay in the cage. On that note they both left. Naruto knew if he didn't practice and perfect it he would be in trouble. He learned his first few days with Orochimaru that he should not disobey his orders. So Naruto practiced and practiced. He did it for hours and hours until he finally did it. Once he did it he was proud of himself and then he was sad. He had gotten very strong but it didn't matter anymore. He knew he would only be Orochimaru's weapon. He would never be a ninja, never be hokage, never have friends, and never have a life. Naruto laid down and weeped. Then he fell asleep.

**Location: Konaha**

" We have found Orochimaru's hideout!" Yelled an Ambu. The 3rd's eyes lit up.

"Send all our ambu, Kureni, Asuma, and Gai." The 3rd said.

"Hai!" Said the Ambu.

"Bring Naruto back." The 3rd said. The Ambu nodded and left. The 3rd then turned to look at his village. It was night time and the village was lit up beautifully.

_' Please come back Naruto.'_ The third thought.

**Location: Unknown**

Naruto suddenly herd a loud sound. He got up in a defensive position tears still on his cheeks. When he looked up he saw Konoha ninja. They had broken the cage open. One Ambu knocked him out from behind.

**Location: Orochimaru's study**

"shouldn't we stop them?" Kabuto asked.

"No, there are to many we will get Naruto back another time." Orochimaru explained.

**Location: Konaha**

Naruto woke up to see the 3rd leaning over him.

"Old man am I dreaming?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto you are home." 3rd said. Naruto smiled and went back to his slumber.

When Naruto woke up he was in hospital. The 3rd was there talking to a doctor.

"so I see he has the curse seal." The 3rd said.

"Yes. You don't think Naruto will go back to him in search of power?" The Doctor asked.

"No I think Naruto must had hated it there. Naruto is strong and good hearted. He won't be corrupted that easily." The 3rd said. Naruto smiled.

"Old man?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I didn't know you were up Naruto." The 3rd said.

"What happens now?" Naruto asked.

" Well you can take the genin exams. They are in a couple days." The 3rd said.

"Ok. Thank you. ( silence) I thought I would never come home. I don't want to close my eyes because I'm afraid this dream will end." Naruto said quietly. The 3rd laughed slightly.

"Don't worry it's not a dream. You can go home soon and then go back to the academy when ever you want." 3rd said smiling. Naruto nodded and went back to sleep. (he was really tried. Orochimaru didn't let him sleep a lot)

**( 2 days later )**

The news had gone viral though the village that Naruto was back yet no one knew where he had gone. Today Naruto would go back to the academy. Naruto's old jumpsuit was thrown away by Orochimaru. Naruto now were a grey shirt, black pants, and a long black trench coat giving to him by Orochimaru. Orochimaru said that jumpsuit was nothing but an eyesore. Naruto's hair had also had grown so he looked more like the 4th hokage. It didn't surprise Naruto. Orochimaru told Naruto of his true heritage. All in all Naruto looked a lot more handsome, cool, and professional.

Naruto walked thought the halls of the Academy. He finally made it to Iruka's class. He opened the door to see familiar faces all starring at him. They all looked about the same just a little older. He walked in and Iruka gave him a big hug.

"Naruto!" Iruka said as he squeezed the boys tightly.

"It's good to see you again." Naruto said quietly but with genuine feelings.

"I was so worried about you." Iruka said. Iruka un hugged Naruto and they exchanged smiles before Naruto headed off to take his seat. He decided to sit by Hinata. She was always nice and always did well in school. He didn't want to sit by Sakura. She was mean. Even though she was pretty after all he had been through the last thing he needed was more abuse. Everyone was shocked to see Naruto. They knew he was going back today but were shocked to see a taller, much handsomer and much cooler looking Naruto. Hinata blushed as he sat by her.

"Hello Hinata may I sit here?" he asked in a calm and friendly voice.

"Uh s-sure N-Naruto-Kun." She said nervously. Naruto smiled, sat down, and paid attention in class.

"Tomorrow everyone is the genin exams. We will do some basics then everyone will be paired to fight against someone. It doesn't matter if you win or lose I just want to see your fighting skills," Iruka announced.

( A few hours of boring school junk later )

The class got up to leave.

"Good luck on the exams Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata blushed.

"T-thank you N-N-Narto-kun...good luck to y-you also. I'm glad your back." Hinata said nervously.

"Umm Hinata I was wondering if maybe you wanna get some ramen?" Naruto asked. Hinata's blush got deeper.

"y-yes." Hinata said trying not to faint. Sakura over herd this and for some reason couldn't help feeling a tiny bit jealouse.

_' Am I jeoulous? No I can't be. Naruto is an annoying idoit. But now he is handsome and quiet but not too quiet just not annoying. Do I have a crush on him? No I can't I love Sasuke!'_ Saakura thought.

Sakura wasn't the only girl thinking that several were including Ino.

"N-Naruto-Kun are you nervous about tomorrow?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Hmm I don't think so. We don't have to win. Just impress them. Think logically and do our best that's all. But you don't have to worry you will do just fine." Naruto said trying to reassure her. He noticed she tensed up when Iruka said that students would pair up to fight.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"yeah just don't get nervous and hold back. Have some confidence in your self. I believe in you. " He said with a smile. Hinata smiled and blushed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I know for sure you will do great. I have always believed in you." she said sweetly. Naruto smiled.

_' Hinata is really nice. Why do I like Sakura? She is pretty but other from she is a shallow, rude, obsessive fangirl. Hinata on the other hand is everything but that except for the pretty part. Hinata is really pretty too. Hmm maybe I'm starting to like Hinata. That's not a bad thing. She seems to like me and I'm pretty sure now I like her. Even if she doesn't like me like that I hope we can be good friends.'_ Naruto thought. Naruto then decided to see now if she liked him at least a little. He suddenly grabbed her hand. Hinata felt like she was going to faint but used all her strength not to. She held his hand back and blushed a dark red.

_' His hand makes me feel so... So safe.' _Hinata thought. Naruto smiled. He was happy. Maybe this is the start of a relationship. The two of them walked hand in hand until they got to the ramen stand. They ate and talked for about 2 hours. Naruto told Hinata about his dream of hokage and how he only did pranks to get attention cause he was alone all the time. Hinata told Naruto she was shy cause her Mom died and her dad always thought of her as a flailed Hyuuga They both really opened up and both really had a great time. At the end of the 'date' Naruto decided he would tell her he liked her as they walked down the streets of Konoha.

"Hinata I known we have only really hung out today but I feel like I really uh I really like you." Naruto said blushing.

"Really?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. Hinata then gave him a hug. It was a soft sweet hug. They both blushed.

"I really like you Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto smiled.

"I know we probably won't be on the same team but when we aren't on missions we should you know hang out if you want to." Naruto asked.

"I would love that." Hinata answered.

"well goodnight Hinata-chan and goodluck tomorrow I believe in you." Naruto said as he ran off. Hinata smiled. This had easily been the best day of her life so far.

**(The Next day)**

Naruto and Hinata walked into the academy talking to Hinata. They walked into the classroom casually. Iruka and some other students still were not there. Most of the students that were there were talking. Hinata giggled at a joke Naruto told her. Most of the girls in the classroom gave her death glares their jealousy being heated epically Sakura and Ino's. Hinata ignored them. She was getting more cofident because of Naruto. The girls over herd Naruto call Hinata, Hinata-chan and their jealousy began to boil. Sasuke noticed this and for some reason got jealous of the blonde. Not that he wanted a bunch of fangirls. His ego was just hurt. After a few minutes Iruka came in and class started.

"Ok class we will begin the test. Everyone fallow me outside." Iruka said. Then everyone got up and walked out the door. The first thing they had to do was throw kunai on targets. There were three targets and three kunai.

"Ok now if you get in the red that is 5 points, orange is 4 points, yellow is 3 points, white is 2 points. There are three boards so a perfect score is 15 points not thank I expect anyone to get a perfect score." Iruka explained. Sakura got a 9, Ino a 8, and Hinata got a 11. Now it was Sasuke's turn. He threw the kunai and got a 13. ( So far the highest score)

"wow Sasuke great gob." Iruka said proudly. All the girls (Except Hinata) cheered.

"Beat that moron." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto ignored him and lazily threw the kunai without looking at the boards. They flew almost to fast for the human eye to see.

"Naruto you got a perfect score!" Iruka exclaimed. All the girls cheered even louder than they cheered for Sasuke. Sasuke cursed under his breath with a death glare.

Then the class walked to the next part of the test. All the girls crowded around naruto.

"Wow Naru-kun that was awesome!" some girl said.

"Well thanks." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah Naruto you even beat Sasuke-kun!." Ino and Sakura said the same time.

"Hehe well umm it's nothing to brag about but thanks." Naruto said as he walked away from the horde of girls and made his way over to Hinata. Hinata smiled when she saw even though he had admirers he still cared about her. While Naruto and Hinata talked the horde of girls were all trying to call 'dibs' on Naruto.

"No way you can have Sasuke I'm going after Naruto-kun." One girl said.

"No way I'm going to get Naruto-Kun!" Said another girl.

"We all no Naruto is going to want me!" Ino said.

"As if Ino-pig if Naruto is going to want anyone its me." Sakura said.

"You had your chance forehead he's mine now." Ino said.

" Ino-pig we will just see about that!" Sakura said.

**(After some boring clones, henge and stuff)**

"Ok now the last part. I want to see your fighting skills so we will have a few matches and then I will hand out the headbands to who passed after looking at the data I have gathered. So I will now call out the matches in order to fist to last. Sakura vs.. Hinata, Kiba vs.. Choji, Shino vs. Shikamaru, Ino vs. Coco (made up names) , Jane vs.. Haruchi, Konata vs. Akio and Sasuke vs. Naruto." Iruka announced. Sasuke smirked. He was paired with just who he wanted . He could now prove he was much better than this blonde dobe.

The rounds were quick Hinata took out Sakura, Kiba took out Choji, Shino to out Shikamaru, Coco beat ino, Haruchi beat Jane , Konata beat akio and now the final match would take place. All the fangirls were going crazy. While Hinata was worried for Naruto.

"Time to put you in your place dobe." Sasuke said smugly.

"yeah yeah can we just start?" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded and Sasuke ran up to Naruto launching a kick at his chest. Naruto blocked it easily. Then Naruto launched several incredibly fast coming kicks and jabs. Sasuke tried to block them but Naruto was to fast and kicked him in the gut sending him back a few feet. Naruto activated his chakra scalpel on one hand. ( blue charkra forms into a blade over your hand. Kabuto used it on Tsuande. kabuto taught it to naruto) " Hidden Shadow snake hands!" Naruto said as several snakes came out of the trench coat sleeve on Naruto's other arm. The snakes grabbed Sasuke and pulled him towards Naruto. Naruto then hit Sasuke on several pressure points with his charkra scalpel. The snakes flew back into Naruto's coat and Sasuke fell to the ground. Everyone's mouth hung open in amazement.

"Don't worry you will be able to move again in a few minutes." Naruto said as he walked off.

'_How did he get so strong?' _Sasuke thought. All the girls were going crazy over Naruto's awesomeness.

"Wow Naruto-kun thats was amazing." Hinata said.

"Ok thanks Hinata-chan. You did awesome too." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok well great job Naruto. Uh we will now go inside to hand out headbands." Iruka said. Everyone followed but Hinata and Naruto. Naruto suddenly picked Sasuke up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sauke asked.

"I'm sorry I temporarily unbled you to move you but you need to get inside some how and you can't move your body." Naruto explained. Sasuke scoffed and the three of them walked in side. Naruto placed Sasuke in his seat.

Everyone got there headbands, Iruka seemed very proud cause his whole class passed. Everyone put them on and Iruka said he would announce the teams tomorrow.

Location: Konaha: a grassy field by a lake.

"Hey Hinata-chan what do you think being a ninja will be like?' Naruto asked as they walked though the field.

"Well our sensei are probably going to teach us bunch of useful lessons and such. Oh and we go on missions. That should be fun." Hinata said.

"yeah I just hope I'm not paired with a bad team. Like with some fangirls or something." Naruto said.

"I wish we could be on a team." Hinata said.

"Yeah that would be awesome." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto-kun umm are we more than friends?" Hinata said with blush.

"We uh could be if you want?" Naruto asked with a blush.

"I would like that." Hinata said as she leaned closer to Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata.

"Wow I never thought I'd have such a pretty girlfriend." Naruto said. Hinata giggled.

"I'm the lucky one to have you. " She said as they walked together in the sunset.

**(The next day at the academy)**

"Ok Team will be led by Kakashi. It will be composed by Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto ( Everyone knew the last member had to be a girl so all the girls were praying it would be them.) and... Haruno Sakura." Iruka said.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled while all the girls sulked.

"Don't think your going to have Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun just because your on a team with them." Ino said.

"We'll see!' Sakura said sticking out her tongue.

(A few minutes later our rookies head of to met their sensei )

"Good luck Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"You too Naruto-kun." Hinatia said.

"You want to go to dinner after meeting our senseis?" Naruto asked.

"I would love to. " Hinata said.

"Ok cool bye." Naruto said as he walked off.

"I can't believe our sensei is 2 hours late the first day we are suppose to meet him." Sakura complained.

"Um Sasuke-kun what is Naruto-kun doing?" She asked.

"I don't know go ask him." Sasuke said. Saskura did so. She walked up to him with a faint pink blush.

"umm Naruto-kun what are you doing?" Sakura asked. Naruto's eyes flickered open. His hands stopped glowing green.

"Oh um just practicing my healing ninjutsu. I don't have the best chakra control so I have to work on it a lot to make it better and be able to hold it longer." Naruto said with a smile.

"wow healing ninjutsu?" Sakura asked. Sasuke also walked up to Naruto being intrigued.

" watch." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and pulled up his sleeve. He then cut his arm deeply. Sakura gave out a small scream.

"What the hell dobe!?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I know what I'm doing watch." Naruto said. He put his glowing hand over his gash. When he removed his hand his arm was back to normal.

"wow that was amazing Naruto-kun!" Sakura said.

"Thanks." Naruto said back.

"Teach me." Sasuke demanded. When suddenly a silver haired man showed up.

"Hello you must be my team." Kakshi said.

"Teach me!" Sasuke said louder this time. Kakashi walked over to his team.

"Teach you what?" Kakashi asked.

"Healing ninjutsu." Naruto said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"You know healing ninjutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said bordly.

_' Naruto is so cool!' _Sakura thought.

"Well I'm very impressed. This will be very useful to our team. How did you learn?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not aloud to say. If you want to know you have to ask the 3rd." Naruto said.

"Hmm well ok. Anyways we should get to know each other." Kakashi said.

"How about we start with you." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"Ok. Well I'm Naruto Uzamaki, I like ramen, I like people who never give up and are kind, I dislike people who are selfish and stuckup, and I wish to become hokage one day." Naruto said happily.

_" He so sweet and cool!" _Sakura thought.

"Ok now you pinky." Kakashi said.

"Um Im Sakura Haruno I like ( Sakura looks at Naruto and Sasuke.) I dislike Ino-pig and my dream is (looks at Naruto and Sasuke) . Sakura said.

"Ok now you emo." Kakashi said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha I dislike a lot of things and like very few things. I don't have a dream its more of an ambition, to kill a certain man." Sasuke said.

_'He so cool!" _Sakura thought.

"Ok tomorrow we will have a test tomorrow the bells test. Don't eat breakfast or you will throw it up Meet at the training grounds at 9m." Kakashia said as he left in a swirl of leaves.

**Author's note: Ok I'm also writing a story about Naruto being adopted by Jiraiya and being taught by him. Also Tsuande and Shizune help on thier two year journey. The story was started just a couple days ago. So since I'm doing two stories at once the updates might take a little while. I wish I could update every day but I can only update ever few days. Hope you understand. 3 **

**- Konata/ SparkleMc404. **


End file.
